Wistful
by Foolish Elegance
Summary: One night Violet Potter disappears leaving behind realization. Where did she disappear to? Konoha of course, who knew a wishing star could send her half way around the world? What will happen when Anko adopts her? Or when she gets her letter?M for later..


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**Warning: FEMALE Harry, FEMALE Naruto, threesome pairings, Dumbledore bashing, Lily & James bashing, Wrong BWL bashing, several Weasley bashings, Grey FemHarry, good Itachi!**

**Summary: One night Violet Potter disappears leaving behind realization. Where did she disappear to? Konoha of course, who knew a wishing star could send her half way around the world? What will happen when Anko adopts her? Or when she gets her letter? Will her family try to take her from where her heart belongs?**

**Hope you enjoy! Word count: 4,630**

Prologue

The moon shone brightly through the October night sky, covering Godrics Hallow in its ethereal glow. It was October 31st, a day of celebration throughout much of the wizarding world. October 31st was like a type of independence day in the wizarding world, as it was the day that a great evil was defeated. Not only were pumpkins carved into funny faces in honor of Halloween, but toasts were given in honor of the great Hayden Potter, conqueror of Lord Voldemort.

Hayden Potter himself was having a great time indeed on this Halloween night. His parents had invited friends to Godrics Hallow to celebrate as they did every year. Hayden was given loads of presents and much attention was paid to the young Potter on the anniversary of his night of victory. Yes everyone was having a great time on this night…everyone that is except for a certain black-hair, green-eyed little girl by the name of Violet Potter.

Violet Potter sat alone in her room, as she did every Halloween, as her parents and twin brothers celebrated downstairs. No one had bothered to include young Violet in the festivities. In fact, no one really even remembered that Hayden and Marvin Potter had a twin sister, besides the Potter family themselves and the triplets' godfathers (and mother) Sirius Remus and Alice. Many of the Potter family's friends would be quite shocked to know that there was a little girl living in the Potter house, as there was almost non-existent evidence of Violet being there.

No pictures of Violet lined the hallways or mantles- that space was taken up with smiling pictures of Hayden (and to some extent Marvin) and his parents. Whilst Hayden and Marvin's rooms had a big sign on the door proclaiming whom resided within, Violet's room had nothing and was often thought to be a spare bedroom by visitors. When the Potters spoke of children, they would always speak of how wonderful Hayden was and what great thing Hayden had achieved that day. No mention of Violet was ever heard in their conversation and it was even rare that Marvin would be included in that type of conversation as well.

This was the way that young Violet had lived ever since that fateful night of October 31st 1981. Voldemort had been hunting down the Potters after hearing of a prophecy which could lead to his destruction. After consulting with Albus Dumbledore, the Potters had gone into hiding under the fidelis charm and made a close friend- Peter Pettigrew- their secret keeper. After all who would suspect shy meek Peter of holding the big secret compared to strong and confident Sirius or Remus?

However on that Halloween night in 1981 the Potters found that they were betrayed by Peter as Voldemort smashed through their door and confronted the Potters. Lily and James knew that Voldemort was after their children and fought to protect then. Voldemort's Death Eaters quickly disarmed and immobilized the elder Potters, while Voldemort went upstairs to finish the children off. The dark lord left with a strict warning that as long as the two were kept alive they could do whatever they pleased with them, after all waking up to find their children dead was the greatest torture Voldemort could think of. Heading upstairs Voldemort found the triplets lying in their play pin awake from the commotion downstairs. For reasons unknown Voldemort failed that night in his attempt to kill the baby Potters.

All that was known is that when the two elder Potters woke up and rushed upstairs to their children's' nursery, they found a wide awake and giggling Hayden, a silent but awake Marvin and sleeping Violet. The only remains of Voldemort were the robes that he had been wearing.

Young Hayden had a wide cut along the left side of his jaw in the shape of an 'X' one of the lines going a bit down his neck. Marvin had a wide cut on his right shoulder blade in the shape of a star however it seemed to them like a common cut caused by being near wayward magic. Hayden's cut was a simple cut, nothing spectacular, but the elder Potter's took that cut and Hayden's being awake and being the oldest one as a sign that he had done what not even the great Albus Dumbledore could do.

If the Potters had taken the time to look at their other child, they would have seen the faintly glowing crescent moon shaped scar on the palm of Violet's left hand and taken note of the magical exhaustion that was present in her aura.

Violet had known about the truth of that night all along. She remembered Voldemort coming in and casting that deadly green spell. She also remembered wrapping her brothers in her arms to protect them and wandlessly creating a shield around them by lifting her right hand up in mimic to what her parents would do with a wand. She remembered the shield holding the brunt of the curse back and then a small bit of it breaking through to make the scar on her hand. Violet remembered the spell being rebounded as the shield broke and being thrown back to Voldemort, who screamed and became nothing more than a shadow, fleeing from the house. She knew the reasons why her brothers had scars at all, by casting magic without a wand she had used up a bit too much sending some randomly flying around hitting Hayden under his jaw and Marvin in the back (somehow, that she couldn't explain).

Violet remembered looking at her brothers to make sure they were OK. She remembered assuring herself that her brothers were fine and then passing out from exhaustion over the extent of advanced magic she had used.

Yes, Violet knew the truth, that although her brother was proclaimed the Chosen one, the Boy Who Lived, Hero of the Wizarding World, it was really her -Violet- who had defeated Voldemort that fateful night. Violet also knew that no one else would ever believe her. Her parents had never taken notice of the faint scar that lined Violet's palm, but fussed much over the small 'X' scar that Hayden carried.

For six years Violet had lived in her bothers shadow. Whenever the Potters went anywhere Violet was always in the background(even Marlin got a bit of limelight, though she only guessed that it was because both he and Hayden looked exactly alike). Whenever another family wanted to have a play date, it was always Hayden and Marlin who got to play with the other kids, while Violet stayed in her room, with her books.

Hayden was an outgoing, happy, brilliant child in her parent's eyes. Marvin was a good brother and always eager to help Hayden. Violet, however, was a loner who never smiled and never said much of anything. This is what Violet Potter became known as. On birthdays she never got much of anything, and only from her godmother Alice and her parents. Hayden would be thrown a huge party every year with lots of people coming to give him gifts.

On Christmas, the tree was filled with many gifts that were mostly labeled with Hayden's name and Marvins' whilst Violet would only ever have two or three small ones at most.

Although Violet always got the short end of the stick, she was always grateful and happy whenever she received a gift from her parents or Alice. She felt that if they took the time to at least find her one thing-no matter how small- it meant that in some way they were thinking of her and so they must love her somewhere deep down. Violet had grown accustomed to living with this small amount of love, and thrived on what she could get of it.

Now it was Halloween night again, but the year was 1986. The festivities of the night had long gone on and were almost over. Young Violet was still in her room looking out at the night's moon. When she heard the guest starting to leave she decided to go downstairs and see if there was maybe any cake left over for her.

Violet went down the stairs and to the kitchen where she saw there was indeed some left over cake. She could see where there were small bits of the original lettering: 'To Hayden Potter, Our Hero!'. Violet could hear her parents talking in the living room and decided she'd just cut a small piece to take up to her room, she wouldn't bother them.

As Violet was cutting a piece of the cake, Hayden walked into the room followed by Marvin.

"What are you doing with my cake?" Hayden asked snobbishly.

"I was just cutting a small piece" Violet answered. "I noticed there was some left over and thought I could maybe have a piece."

Hayden went over and took the piece that Violet had cut.

"No!, this is my cake. It has my name, this is my day because I'm the chosen one. Not you." Hayden glared at his twin

Violet looked away. "I just thought I could take a small piece, it's not like you could eat it all anyway."

Violet looked at her brother and felt intense sadness. She remembered a time when they shared and they loved each other. Now Hayden's ego had taken over and he loved to torture Violet with his fame.

"Well guess what?" Hayden asked Violet. Violet looked at her twin with a questioning gaze.

"You thought wrong" Hayden finished. "Why don't you just go back up to your room and stay out of my way. Nobody wants you around here Violet. If they did, why would they give ME all the presents and celebrate only me. Nobody even knows that you exist so just get lost!" Hayden finished and took the piece of cake that Violet had cut and went to the living room with his parents. Marvin cast her one final look before following.

Violet stood there for a minute absorbing what her brother had said. She then threw the cutting knife down and ran upstairs to her room. When Violet reached her room she went to her bed and started sobbing. As hurtful as it was, she knew that what her brother had said was true. Nobody wanted her and nobody cared. Even her parents didn't pay any attention to her and the rest of the world didn't even know she existed. She hated being where she didn't belong and knew she couldn't take living there anymore. She had thought that being the only girl would give her some attention just like Ginny Weasley but no, they just thought she was a nuisance.

Violet went to the windowsill and looked out at the night sky, tears still falling from her eyes. She noticed something streaking across the sky…a falling star! She knew that if you wished on a falling star whatever you wish for was supposed to come true. Violet quickly closed her eyes and wished with all her heart that she could go somewhere where she was wanted and loved .

'Please take me away from here. I wish I was some place where I will be loved and people will actually want me there. Please don't let me stay here anymore. I just want to be loved…'

With this last thought Violet went to lie on her bed and immediately fell asleep. To her unawareness her wish was being heard and the purity of her heart was making it come true. Violet Potter would wake up in a place where she would be loved…

Lily Potter had just tucked her sons into bed and made sure they were sound asleep. Hayden's room was right next to his Parent's with Marvin's next to his, so they could make sure they were OK. Lily had not seen her daughter all night and wanted to make sure she had not gotten into any trouble while the party was going on.

Lily went down the hall to Violet's room and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. 'Strange' Lily thought, as she had known Violet to always sleep with her door closed. Lily went into the room and looked to the bed but saw no one there. Feeling just a hint of anxiety Lily reasoned with herself that Violet must be in the bathroom or downstairs getting something to eat, after all if she didn't come down to the party, she must be hungry by now.

Lily first checked the hall bathroom and finding no sign of Violet went downstairs. James was just getting ready to come up.

"James" Lily called to her husband, "Have you seen Violet?"

James gave Lily a quizzical look as he joined her on the stairway. "No" He replied. "Isn't she in bed by now?"

Lily's anxiety began to rise as she realized her daughter wasn't downstairs either.

"James, Violet's not in her bed and she's not in the bathroom and not down here either. I haven't seen her since lunch time James!" Lily clearly held panic in her voice. She was beginning to fear for her only daughter.

"Come on Lils calm down." James tried to assure Lily. "She's probably just playing some game of hide and seek to try and mess with us. We'll find her in some closet or something and I'll give her a talking to about scaring her mother like this. Come on now, let's go find her."

As the Potters searched the hall closets and other rooms of the house, they began to realize more and more that each place they looked was another place Violet wasn't. When they started getting to the last few areas to look panic really started to rise. James looked in the hall closet and Lily looked in the only place they hadn't yet looked, the kitchen pantry, and both were quite frazzled when no Violet appeared in either place.

Lily quickly became very panicked and anxious as she realized that her daughter was not in the house. James was also quite panicked, but tried to keep a cooler head.

"Come on Lils, don't be so upset. She has to just be hiding somewhere we forgot to look. Don't worry. I'll get the map and we'll solve this thing for sure…Don't know why we didn't do that in the first place." James was referring to the map of their house which was very much like the Marauder's map of Hogwarts. It was charmed to display the entire property and surrounding area and anyone who was on the property. It showed the true identity of the people and where they were currently located which came in handy every now and then with the random attacks on Hayden by a vengeful Death Eater that was yet to be locked up in Azkabam.

James went up to the Master bedroom and retrieved the map from a drawer. He went back downstairs to his wife and opened the map.

"Now look, we'll see where she is, get her and give her a stern punishment for all the trouble she's caused tonight. No worries, the map doesn't lie."

James gave the password for the map to reveal itself and looked at it intently. The dots named James and Lily Potter were in the living room, the dots marked Hayden and Marvin Potter showed they were in their bedrooms. But there was no dot marked Violet Potter to speak of.

Violet Potter was missing.

Chapter One

Hatake Kakashi kept a wary eye at the young woman next to him. Meanwhile Mitarashi Anko was happily jumping from branch to branch eating dango completely forgetting the massacre of rogue ninjas both left behind. They were on their way back to Konoha when they heard the sound of a small child crying and had stopped to investigate.

The source was a black haired girl who was pouring her eyes out hidden skillfully under a thick tree. If they weren't ninjas they would have thought the forest was haunted but as skilled jounin they knew where to look. Kakashi had no idea how to handle the situation, he wasn't really good with kids and Anko was standing their shocked. She could tell by the way the girl was huddled that the girl had no one, maybe it was the fact that she had been abandoned by Orochimaru that she could tell what the girl was going through without having to ask and that sympathy caused her to go over to the girl and hug her.

"There there, it's all right." She whispered not startled at all that the girl latched herself onto her and began crying. Sure if the kid was aware of her she would have realized that she had grabbed onto her coat and had buried her face into her slightly exposed chest. Turning she noticed Kakashi staring at her and rolled her eyes before gently lifting the girl up bridal style.

"Come on."

"We're taking her?" Here she shot him a dark look and he shriveled away.

"Of course we're taking her! Now come on!" She jumped up into a nearby tree branch and began making her way back. In her arms Violet enjoyed the feeling of being held and soaring through the sky. She couldn't understand what the lady had said to her but she still somehow found comfort in them.

Letting the moment lull her to sleep she let unconsciousness take over her.

When the two arrived at Konoha's gates Anko sent Kakashi to inform the Hokage on what had happened while she took the girl to the hospital. There the nurses checked the girl in and just as Anko was about to leave the girl woke up and panicked. Anko stayed by her side all the way until they sedated her. Having trouble leaving after that she stated that she would return and quickly made her way towards the Hokage's office.

~-~-~

November 4th, 1986

James and Lily Potter were seated on the bed in their only daughter's room. Violet had been missing for four days and there was no trace to be found. The first two days were spent crying and doing public speeches informing the nation about their missing child.

The disturbing thing was that the majority of the nation was not shocked by young Violet's disappearance, but more so by her very existence. Of course the world knew of the Great Hayden Potter about his Father and Mother and even to a lesser extent Marvin, but most had never known that Hayden had a sister. It was always assumed that Hayden and Marvin were twins, what with them looking the same. Both boys had unruly red hair and emerald eyes behind glasses. They had inherited their mother's hair and eyes but they looked exactly like miniature James.

The hardest part of the press conferences for Lily and James was not the retelling of the night they found their child missing, but rather the fact that they had to show the world how little they cared for their daughter before she disappeared.

When asked to provide a current photograph of Violet, so that people would know who to look for, the Potters weren't able to come forth with a picture more current than when Violet was 4, and even then she was just in the background.

Violet was now six years old and the Potters felt awful at the realization that they had never bothered to take a real picture of their baby girl.

After the first days still turned out nothing, James and Lily lost a fire in them that had once burned so furiously. Although they had never taken any real notice of their daughter, the loss of her had taken away some of their spirit.

Nights were sleepless in the Potter household and often Lily would be found waking up crying out for her daughter. James would try to console his suffering wife, but would find it hard to get over his own grief.

Days were spent going into Violet's room and surveying her meager surroundings. She had very few toys spread about the room (and even then they were tucked away neatly) and nothing covering her floral walls –completely opposite of Hayden and Marvin's rooms which had either many posters on the walls and enough toys to fill a walk in closet or walls completely filled with books and coloring pages littering the floor.

Lily would pick up a book that Violet had apparently been reading and marvel at the intelligence of her daughter to be reading such advanced material that was obviously meant for a Hogwarts student. James picked up a doll that he and Lily had gotten Violet for her birthday and felt ashamed that that was the only gift they had gotten her, when Hayden or even Marvin had received at least 10 top of the line play items.

Now the Potter parents sat on their daughter's bed, their bloodshot eyes again looking around the room they had hardly left for the past four days. Each Parent made a silent promise that they would do better. When Violet was found (because they were sure that they would find their daughter) then they would show her all the love that she deserved and Violet would know that she was missed.

Somewhere deep down Lily knew that her daughter was alive out there. The idea had come up in one of the press conferences of Violet's possible death and Lily had immediately refuted the thought. She didn't know if it was mother's intuition or just her mind telling her it was so, but she knew she was alive.

James was lost in the whirlwind of his own thoughts. He couldn't believe that he had treated his own flesh and blood the way he had. He vowed that he would be a better father, and he would start by not spoiling Hayden as he had before and probably Marvin a bit more (the boy was starting to remind him of Snivellus and that was a scary thought). He had known that his son was spoiled rotten and had an ego to boot, but James never allowed himself to acknowledge and fix the problem. Now that his only daughter was missing, he wanted Hayden to know that people should be better. He didn't want his sons growing up arrogant and treating others the way they had treated Violet for far too long.

James and Lily weren't the only ones suffering from grief in the Potter household. Young Hayden and Marvin were having troubles themselves. The connection they had had with Violet was severed. It was something that Hayden had ignored most of the time, when Violet was around, but now that she was missing he felt that a part of him was missing as well.

Hayden had spent the better part of his life lording over and tormenting his sister. He knew that his parents cared more for him than for either of his other siblings and he used that to his advantage. Hayden would boss the two around and while Marvin easily bent against his will, Violet showed a bit of rebellion and that irked him. He was the great Hayden Potter and Violet was a nobody just his annoying little sister, so why should he care?

Those feelings had now changed, however. Hayden felt a sense of loss deep within him and the absence of his sister was something tangible. Hayden felt sorry for all the trouble he had caused, and knew that it had to be his fault that his sister was gone. The words he had yelled at her when all she only wanted was a piece of cake, a small one now that he looked back on the memory. Even Marvin got cake so why had he denied her some?

It was then that he made a vow to be nicer to people. If he was the hero of the wizarding world then he had to act like a true hero and not treat others so unfairly. If his sister ever returned, Hayden would show her a new side. He would show Violet love and understanding. He would truly be her brother.

Meanwhile Marvin had spent the days locked up in his own room crying his heart out. He had always favored Violet over Hayden but he had always been scared of Hayden so he had gone along with whatever his brother had in mind, even tormenting their sister. He made a promise to himself that he would get stronger so that when his sister came back he could stand up for her. Against Hayden, against their parents, against anyone that would dare hurt her and maybe one day they could have the spotlight.

~_~_~

The council looked around the room nervously however one by one they set on Anko. It had been four days since Anko and Kakashi had brought in the girl and at first it had taken them some trouble in getting her to calm down whenever she woke up, she had yet to speak though and that was troubling. The Third hokage along with Kakashi stared at her slacked jaw while she stared at them grinning like mad.

"You…what?" The Third choked out.

"I want to adopt the kid."

"But we don't know if she's orphaned-" This time Kakashi butted in.

"Actually I think she really is an orphan. She seems foreign plus what kind of parents leaves their daughter alone in the woods at night?" Anko gave him an approving grin and turned back to the Third waiting expectantly. Suddenly a medical ninja appeared and after excusing himself for interrupting gave a file to the hokage and left. He skimmed through the file and raised an eyebrow.

"Well it seems you where correct on her being an orphan and a foreigner. She woke up for a few minutes and the medical ninja were able to find out first that she spoke English only so after getting a nurse that spoke it they were able to find out that her parents died just recently, killed by an 'evil man.'" The council as well as Kakashi and Anko took this in.

"Very well. Mitarashi-san you do know that if you are to adopt the girl you will be assuming complete guardianship along with all of its responsibilities." One of the Third's old teammates stated.

"Of course." The Third sighed but nodded pulling out a paper and filling out the blanks. After a few moments he pushed it in front of her and she quickly signed it. Turning she swung her arm over his shoulders and brought Kakashi down to her height. "Yay now I joined the group! You with Naruto-chan and Sai-kun, Kurenai with Tenten-chan and me with Hikari!" Kakashi gave her an exasperated look.

"Club? Hikari?" Anko nodded her head.

"Yep! Hikari means radiance and I want to see that girl smiling!"

'I'm kind of scared about what kind of life that girl will lead with you as her mother…' Kakashi wisely chose to just think these words instead of saying them out loud.

**Anyone interested in beta-ing this? I'm not really in the mood to re-read this so if someone would be so kind to help me in this? Pairings are still undecided but if people where to let's say hint at what they would like to read then I would take them into account. XD**


End file.
